


Making it Real

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Kara Solar Flares, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Romantic Fluff, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Supergirl blows her power out while helping during a freak snowstorm and finds herself trapped on L-Corp's rooftop.  When the power goes out in the building and they're locked in by the storm and circumstances, free of daily distractions, their barriers torn down by exhaustion, they will discover the depth of their affection for each other.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 20
Kudos: 293
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2019





	Making it Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tracingemily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracingemily/gifts).



> I think I wrote 5 different ideas out before deciding on this one, the others were entirely too angsty or conflictual because I started writing your gift right after 5x07. I hope you enjoy this!

It snows all over National City. Not a little, flimsy snow that barely colors the ground. There’s almost two feet of snow everywhere and the storm is still going strong. The city is paralyzed by it, unprepared, understaffed. The NCPD is evacuating some areas of the city when the power goes out with no hope of restoring it before the morning. 

Meteorologists are all over the place with their predictions and speculation as to why this is happening. The media is in a frenzy and there is rumor of the army coming back to National City, which causes no small amount of unrest amidst the populace, Alien and otherwise. 

Supergirl works from morning to way past sundown. She clears streets from a thick layer of snow with heat vision to clear the way so that the monster traffic jams can end. She uses her heat vision to help people make hot chocolates or other beverages at an emergency camp near the more impoverished areas of the city. As the day goes on people start noticing snowmen appearing on a lot of rooftops, courtesy of Supergirl. 

Around ten PM however, she disappears, even as the snow continues to fall and pile on. The news even run a small story at 11PM about the Girl of Steel’s activities during the day, but her disappearance almost starts a panic, as some begin to suspect foul play with the weather. It’s rapidly quelled when she re-appears around midnight. 

Truth be told, it’s J’onn who has to make an appearance looking like Supergirl to quell the mounting panic. 

* * *

Lena decides to take a little break from her work and enjoy the snowy sight of the city from her balcony. Opening the door proves to be quite the challenges as the snow adds a lot of weight. The more she pushes, the more snow falls down the building, she pushes until she can make it outside. At the very moment both her feet touch down on the balcony, she slips gracelessly and lands hard on her ass. One of her shoes slip from her foot and dangle precariously from the side of the balcony for just a moment before falling down the side of the building, joining the snow. "God fucking damn it!" Strappy heels are not snow-worthy.

It takes a few moments for her to hear it, the wind is making it hard to make it out clearly. But a woman’s voice is calling for her. “Lena? Are you there? I kind of need your help.” 

When Lena finally looks up, she sees her. Supergirl is sitting on the edge of the L-Corp roof. Her only company is a silly looking Snowman. She’s trembling and her teeth clatters. “What happened to you Kara?!” 

“I worked myself into a solar flare helping everyone today. I was making a snowman on your roof and then I dropped my phone trying to call for help.” Supergirl keeps her cape wrapped around her, though it does little against the cold. “I need help getting down.”

“Only if you promise not to tell anyone I dropped my shoe down the building.” Lena says with a smirk, already struggling to her feet. She doesn’t wait for the answer and opens the door to her office. “Be right back.” 

Kara waits outside in the cold for a few more minutes, she adjusts the hat she puts on the snowman beside her. She hears a sound further on the roof and Lena’s voice calls out. “I unlocked the roof access!” 

She stands up and pat the snowman on the back, sending it tumbling down to join her phone and Lena's shoe. “Noooooooo! I just killed the snowman!” She can hear Lena try to stifle her laughter. She struggles to even get to the roof access with how much snow there is. 

Lena helps her inside and struggles to shut the door, because snow blocks the door for a moment. She gives up a moment later and walks down the stairs, back to the building’s top floor with Supergirl. “Are you okay?” 

Kara nods “Can you text Alex to let her know what happened?” Supergirl leans against the wall as she experiences a strong dizzy spell. 

Lena takes out her phone out and does so quickly. “No worries.” 

> **_Lena:_ ** _Hey, Supergirl got stuck on my roof because she worked herself out of her powers. She’s with me._
> 
> **_Alex:_ ** _ffs. Smack her for me!_
> 
> **_Lena:_ ** _will do._

Lena obliges, smacking Kara on the butt. It echoes down the hall and she’s surprised by how loud it gets. “From Alex.” 

Kara yelps then sticks her tongue out at Lena “I’m pretty sure that’s not what she meant.” She’s still shaking from the cold. The cape is so cold from the time outside that it's useless to warm herself. 

The office is cold, very cold. The door was left open and it creates an air current between the office and the roof access. Lena manages to close this one, with Kara’s help, Just a few seconds after, the power goes out. 

A dim alarm goes off in the distance and Lena runs her fingers right across her forehead. “Well, I’d say we ought to go back home, but with the snow, we’re pretty much stuck in here.” She moves to a panel next to the door and pushes a few buttons. “Activating the heating with the generator.” 

Kara is staring at Lena with a smile. “You have a giant wet spot on your er… backside.” she sits on Lena’s couch, still trembling from the cold. 

Lena shakes her head. “And what were you doing, staring at it, exactly?” Lena gives the flirtiest smile, it’s easier with the cover of darkness. She takes a seat next to Kara, but stand back up immediately. “Ugh.” 

Kara is thankful for the darkness too, so Lena doesn’t see her blush. “Are you okay?” 

“I am, just that my pants got really damp when I fell in the snow earlier.” Lena sighs. “I’ll go change to my gym outfit” she grabs her bag from its spot next to her desk and leaves the office for just a moment. 

Meanwhile, Kara flicks the little switch on her glasses and the super-suit disappears. Leaving her as Kara Danvers, wearing a set of D.E.O. sweats underneath. The heat is slowly seeping into the office and she curls up on her couch. She’s almost already asleep when Lena comes back 

She’s wearing yoga pants and a loose black t-shirt that hangs off her shoulder, her hair is in a messy ponytail. Lena sits next to Kara on the couch and snuggles against her friend’s side. Her nose wrinkles. “Oof, you’re really cold and you smell like sweat.” yet, she doesn’t retreat.

“I’m sorry Miss Luthor! I’ve been really busy today.” Kara shifts a little bit, without realizing it, wraps her arms around Lena to let her rest a little more comfortably. Her heart fills with a burning heat when she realizes they’re almost spooning.

Lena doesn’t protest any of this, of course, but as her head finds rest on Kara’s shoulders, she can feel the wild heartbeat, she can feel the heat returning to Kara’s skin. It’s strange to feel her so close without her powers. Now that she thinks about it, this isn’t the first time she’s been this close to her. “Kara?” 

“Hmm?” The question tugs Kara away from her slow drift to sleep, her exhaustion is weighing down her movements. The warmth from the heating, from Lena’s body makes for a really comforting experience. 

“Do friends usually check out each others’ asses? Do they feel suspiciously comfortable using each others as pillows?” Lena cranes her neck a little to look toward Kara. “Save each others’ lives over and over?” 

Kara blinks at the question. “I don’t think most of this is usual. I know the cuddling is common? The life saving thing is not entirely common.” 

“And the butt thing?” Lena asks, teasing Kara. 

“Are you admitting that you check out my ass?” Kara asks, there’s something too loud about her laugh.

Lena hesitate for just a moment, her thoughts are brought back to the not-so-rare moments where she did, actually, check her ‘friend’ out. “I think I am.” 

“I’m not sure friends do that?” Kara says, uncertain. “Why do you ask?” 

“Oh, nothing.” Lena tries to protest, but she feels Kara squeeze hard around her. 

“Lena, we’re stuck here. Alone. It’s too early for you to sleep and I have enough energy left to annoy you into answering me.” Kara speaks softly, even as she presses her fingers into Lena’s side, threatening her with tickling. 

“I don’t know, I… I don’t think I’ve been more comfortable with anyone else than I am with you.” Lena squeaks at the fingers and bats them away, eliciting a surprised yelp, once again. 

“That’s what friends ar---” 

“I swear to god if you finish that sentence I’m going to smack you again.” Lena says even though she’s not entirely serious.

“You’re really into my butt.” Kara jokes and earns herself another smack from Lena, on her arm. “Ow, you’re so mean!” 

“Please don’t joke around with this.” Lena tries to sit up, but Kara holds her where she is now.

Kara squeezes her again, she buries her face in the nape of her neck, her hair and she goes completely quiet. 

Lena gently nudges them into adjusting their position so that they’re laying on the couch, Kara is the big spoon and Lena? Lena’s never been this comfortable in her life. “Take your time.” she whispers. 

Kara just doesn’t talk, just keeps holding Lena firmly against her body, though her arms and hands are gently stroking against her sides now. 

“Okay, I’m not nearly as patient with this as I thought I’d be. Say something, please.” Lena whispers, almost letting out a whimper out of a growing pit in her stomach. 

“I’m trying to think of when I started caring so much about you that I’d be scared of actually talking about it.” Kara whispers again. “I’m never letting you out of my arms.” she risks a little kiss at the nape of Lena’s neck.

“What are you afraid of?” Lena tries to turn in Kara’s arm, but finds resistance to the movement, so she lets it go for the moment. 

“Saying the wrong thing, doing the wrong thing. Losing you.” Kara admits. 

Lena takes a deep breath. She feels like she’s about to dive. “I’ve fallen in love with you, Kara.” She feels the pressure build up in her chest as she makes her declaration.

Kara squeezes her arms around Lena and places a gentle kiss on her neck again. “You fell and I caught you.” 

Lena laughs a little bit and she turns inside of Kara’s arm. She hears a breathless sob that she isn’t entirely sure is her own. She grabs on Kara’s face and pulls her into a kiss. 

Kara returns it gently, slowly, chaste and soft. It’s perfect, a little spark in the darkness of winter just igniting everything. In the span of their kiss, she feels herself change. She feels Lena surge in her arms, her body pressing against hers, desire filling her lover. 

Lena smiles into the kiss, she feels the change too. She guides Kara’s hands down on her body, grabbing a handful of hair with her other hand, to stop the kiss from ending. She moves to tug on Kara’s shirt slightly. 

“Lena?” Kara stills her lovers’ hand with hers. “I know what you want, I want it too, but I...” she leans just an inch away from Lena, her head presses against the couch and that’s enough for her to fall asleep. 

Lena pouts, she places a soft kiss on Kara’s cheek and slowly extirpates herself from her arms, dropping from the couch as a result. She claims her phone from the floor and calls Alex, standing near the window. 

“Hi.” Alex answers, there seems to be an eerie silence behind her. 

“Kara’s in my office, out like a light. I’m a little worried about how tired she was…” Lena speaks slowly. 

“I’ll send Supergirl to carry her to the D.E.O.” Alex chuckles at her own joke. “Thanks.” 

J’onn flies in, changing his form back to his own as he does so. He doesn’t say anything when Lena kisses Kara on the cheek before he flies off with her.

* * *

**The Next Evening**

* * *

Kara’s powers are coming back, but she’s been sent home and put on bed-rest by both Alex and Eliza. She makes a compromise in her own head and stays on her couch the whole day, staring at her TV while she eats. 

There’s a knock on the door around 8 PM and Kara doesn’t bother using her X-ray vision, she slowly shambles her way through the apartment. She feels heavy and sluggish, even with her strength back. She opens the door and her eyes widen in surprise, she can’t help the smile that appear on her lips. “Hi!” 

Lena’s there, wearing the same gym outfit she did the night before, she holds a bag from big belly burger in one hand and a box containing mixes to make hot chocolate. “I figured I should come over and complete our snowed-in experiences with some classics. Do you have any marshmallows?” 

Kara lets Lena into her apartment, closing and locking the door behind her. “How kind of you, I’m sure you don’t have _any_ other reasons for visiting.” she pulls Lena close to herself, by the waist no less, and kisses her cheek. 

“None whatsoever.” Lena plays coy, she sets the bag down on the couch, she’s surprised when Kara lets her guide them to the kitchen and works on the hot chocolate. She does all the work, refusing to let Kara help. 

“It’s my kitchen.” Kara protests when she’s stopped from even putting the marshmallows in the steaming mugs. 

Lena turns around, interposing herself between the mugs and Kara, arms crossed over her chest. “And what are you going to do about my invasion of your personal space?” She challenges, a playful smile. 

“Cherish it and steal the fruit of your labor.” Kara uses her super-speed to get around Lena and grab her own mug. She quietly goes back to her couch, not looking back, to hide the blissful smile on her lips. 

Lena rolls her eyes, she takes her own mug from the counter and sits next to Kara on the couch. “And here I thought you were going to try and claim it back.” 

“Night’s still young.” Kara sits up, after drinking half of the mug in one go. She pulls Lena to her, sitting her down on her lap. 

Lena set her own mug aside too, she takes the mug out of Kara’s hand and set it next to her own. “You’re dodging me.” 

“Not really. I have different priorities than you have for tonight.” Kara giggles, giving Lena a knowing smile. “I know what you want Lena. I’m just trying to make you work for it.” 

“Oh and what do I want?” Lena leans in close to to Kara’s face. 

“You just want to hear me talk dirty.” Kara accuses, poking at Lena’s stomach a few times. 

“I do!” Lena grins “I mean, I really like that I got you to say ‘ass’ last night.” 

“I think you want to have sex with me to make sure what we said is really real.” Kara says, running her hand over Lena’s thigh. “I think you want to be reassured, comforted and validated. You want it real, physical.” 

Lena clears her throat, her eyes closes and she rests her forehead on Kara’s. “You didn't have to call my shit out that hard.” 

“I just want you to know that I show love in more ways that one.” Kara kisses her gently, carefully. “My love is no less real without my fingers inside you.” 

Lena blushes deeply. “I get your point.” she kisses her again, then another time. “I’ll work on my...other love languages.” 

“Good!” Kara chuckles a little bit, moving her hands over Lena’s hips and pull her so she’s flush against her. “Tell me what you want.” 

Lena blushes and looks away, as if, _now,_ the words are too hard to speak.

Kara smiles, she seems proud of herself, her hands move over her hips and lift Lena up by her ass, carrying her towards her bedroom. 

Lena wraps her legs around her waist and easily throws her shirt away, revealing her bare breasts. 

Kara lays Lena down gently in her bed, immediately taking off the yoga pants, finding Lena completely naked underneath too. “Do you work out like that?” 

Lena laughs. “And what of it?” 

“You’re such a naughty girl.” She pushes Lena’s legs open, shutting down the retort from Lena, before she even speaks it. Her gaze falls and her eyes rake over every inch of skin, every blemish, fold and imperfection. Kara kisses a trail of love from her inner thighs, to her exposed core, stopping only to lavish her breasts with delicate attention and a teasing application of her cold breath. She captures Lena’s lips in a passionate kiss. Only then, do her hands move to Lena’s dripping core.

Lena tries to pry clothes off of Kara, to no avail. She can feel Kara isn’t at full strength, there’s something heavy in her movement, slower. She revels and basks in the attention Kara’s giving her, moaning, thrusting her hips against the fingers. Lena wraps her arms around Kara’s neck, in an attempt to keep the kiss going. She moans into it when Kara moves her fingers inside of her, with a hint of super-speed. It’s just too much, too fast and Lena tumbles over the edge, thrashing about inside Kara’s arms, her orgasm nearly knocks her out. 

Kara smiles and kisses her neck, whispering. “Keep your legs open, I’m not done yet.” 

“Oh god!" Lena forces her legs apart, her arms parts from Kara to grab onto the covers.”Please go a little slower.” she whispers. 

“Of course.” Kara whispers, kissing down her neck as she slowly work her way down. She blows just a little bit of her cool breath over Lena's nethers. 

"Fuck's sake Kara!" Lena whines, she tries to shut her legs, but Kara keeps them apart. She shivers and pulls the cover closer to herself, trying to get some warmth. 

Kara laughs, she traces kisses up Lena's inner thighs. She runs her tongue gently over the exposed folds, pushing two fingers inside at the same time. "tell me what you want." Kara teases

"I want you. All of you." Lena squirms, trying to get closer to Kara. She doesn't make it very far before she gets pinned to the bed. "Please…" she stretches the word out as she slowly clenches around Kara's fingers. 

"You are so horny that you're talking yourself into an orgasm by yourself" Kara teases. "do you even need my help?" she removes her fingers from Lena, they're dripping. 

"Kara! Please, please, please fuck me!" Lena can’t help but think about how she’s literally begging a Super in the most exposed way she can think of. It somehow makes things a little hotter. 

The blonde smiles, pleased. Her own breathing is getting ragged. Her cheeks turn a soft pink as she teases herself right in front of Lena, stripping her own clothes slowly. With each piece she removes, she spends a full, reverential minute caring for Lena’s desires and pleasure, though never pushing her over the edge. She slides off the bed, intent on removing the last piece of her underwear.

By the time Kara drops the garment to the floor, Lena is almost ready to snap, her legs trembling with the strain of the awkward, exposed position. She hasn't stopped begging, every time Kara touches her. When Kara remains away from the bed, her sight blurs with tears. 

The sight of Lena crying, over just a simple step back, is just too much. Kara abandons her plan, instead she gently lays on top, resting between her legs. She lodges her hand between them, pushing a finger inside and using her palm to apply much wanted pressure on her lover’s clit. 

The moment Kara rolls her hips, once, Lena can’t hold back any of it. She screams her orgasm into Kara’s ears, she cling feverishly to her with her arms, her legs and her teeth, biting down on her shoulder. As she slowly comes down from the heights, she murmur almost deliriously. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” 

Kara picks her up from the bed, carrying her bridal style, right back toward the living room. Lena curls up against her, confused, but content. “I don’t want to be in bed” 

“You don’t want anything naughty?” Lena murmurs at Kara’s ears. 

Kara shakes her head. “I don’t feel in control of my powers enough right now for that. And I’m too emotional about us, It’s a bit overwhelming.” She sits with Lena on her couch, she covers them both with a blanket. ”When I feel better, I’ll be happy to let you return the favor.”

Lena smiles brightly and place a few kisses on Kara’s stomach. She feels Kara gently scratch her scalp as their attention slowly drifts to the TV. 

  
  



End file.
